retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
2004
The following media in this list is from 2004. Movies Walt Disney Theatrical Incredibles.jpg|The Incredibles|link=The Incredibles Home Video Thearistocats 2000.jpg|The Aristocats|link=The Aristocats (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Foxandthehound 2000.jpg|The Fox and the Hound|link=The Fox and the Hound (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Thethreecaballeros dvd.jpg|The Three Caballeros|link=The Three Caballeros (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Saludosamigos.jpg|Saludos Amigos|link=Saludos Amigos (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Annie 2000dvd.jpg|Annie|link=Annie (2000 VHS/DVD) Makeminemusic.jpg|Make Mine Music|link=Make Mine Music (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Melodytime dvd.jpg|Melody Time|link=Melody Time (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Pocahontas 2000.jpg|Pocahontas|link=Pocahontas (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Funandfancyfree dvd.jpg|Fun and Fancy Free|link=Fun and Fancy Free (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Agoofymovie 2000.jpg|A Goofy Movie|link=A Goofy Movie (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Robinhood 2000.jpg|Robin Hood|link=Robin Hood (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Therescuersdownunder 2000.jpg|The Rescuers Down Under|link=The Rescuers Down Under (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Hercules 2000.jpg|Hercules|link=Hercules (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Pocahontasii 2000.jpg|Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World|link=Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Theblackcauldron 2000.jpg|The Black Cauldron|link=The Black Cauldron (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Ichabodandmrtoad 2000.jpg|The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad|link=The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Mickeysonceuponachristmas 2000.jpg|Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas|link=Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Petesdragon 2001.jpg|Pete's Dragon|link=Pete's Dragon (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Swordinthestone 2001.jpg|The Sword in the Stone|link=The Sword in the Stone (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Bedknobsandbroomsticks 2001.jpg|Bedknobs and Broomsticks|link=Bedknobs and Broomsticks: 30th Anniversary Edition (VHS/DVD) Dumbo 2001.jpg|Dumbo|link=Dumbo (60th Anniversary Edition) Hunchbackofnotredame 2002.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame|link=The Hunchback of Notre Dame (2002 DVD/VHS) Winniethepooh 2002.png|The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh|link=The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (25th Anniversary Edition) Oliver&company 2002.jpg|Oliver & Company|link=Oliver & Company (Special Edition) Greatmousedetective 2002.jpg|The Great Mouse Detective|link=The Great Mouse Detective (2002 DVD/VHS) Monstersinc dvd.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. (DVD/VHS) Treasureplanet dvd.jpg|Treasure Planet|link=Treasure Planet (DVD/Blu-ray) Abugslife se.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life (Collector's Edition) Lionking 2003.jpg|The Lion King|link=The Lion King (Platinum Edition) Findingnemo dvd.jpg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo (DVD/VHS) Aliceinwonderland 2004.jpg|Alice in Wonderland|link=Alice in Wonderland (Masterpiece Edition) Lionking1.5.jpg|The Lion King 1½ (February 10)|link=The Lion King 1½ Lionking2 2004.jpg|The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride|link=The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (Special Edition) Aladdin 2004.jpg|Aladdin (October 5)|link=Aladdin (Platinum Edition) Mulan 2004.jpg|Mulan|link=Mulan (Special Edition) Marypoppins 2004.jpg|Mary Poppins (December 14)|link=Mary Poppins (40th Anniversary Edition) TriStar Home Video Hook dvd.jpg|Hook|link=Hook (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) Paramount Home Video GoodBurgerDVD.jpg|Good Burger|link=Good Burger (VHS/DVD) Universal Home Video Catinthehat dvd.jpg|The Cat in the Hat|link=The Cat in the Hat (DVD/Blu-ray) grinchmovie_dvd.jpg|How the Grinch Stole Christmas|link=How the Grinch Stole Christmas (DVD/VHS) 20th Century Fox Home Video Homealone dvd.png|Home Alone|link=Home Alone (VHS/DVD) Homealone2.png|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) Starwars trilogydvd.jpg|Star Wars Trilogy|link=Star Wars Trilogy (DVD) Warner Bros. Theatrical Harrypotter3 filmposter.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (June 4)|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) Home Video Goonies dvd.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies (VHS/DVD) Wizardofoz dvd.jpg|The Wizard of Oz|link=The Wizard of Oz (1999 VHS/DVD) Harrypotter1 dvd.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter2 dvd.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter3 dvd.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (November 23)|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (DVD/Blu-ray) New Line Cinema Home Video Themask dvd.jpg|The Mask|link=The Mask (VHS/DVD) DreamWorks Theatrical Shrek2.jpg|Shrek 2|link=Shrek 2 Home Video Shrek dvd.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek (DVD/VHS) Shrek2 dvd.jpg|Shrek 2 (November 5)|link=Shrek 2 (DVD/VHS) PC Software Microsoft Windowsxp2 professional.jpg|Windows XP (Service Pack 2)|link=Windows XP Internet_Explorer_logo_6.png|Internet Explorer 6 Apple ITunes4.jpg|iTunes 4.5–4.7 Television Broadcast syndication 2004title.jpg|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1997.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune FOX Titlescreen.jpg|Kirby: Right Back at Ya!|link=Kirby: Right Back at Ya! SonicX.png|Sonic X|link=Sonic X PBS Kids Thomas&Friends8.jpg|Thomas & Friends (September 4)|link=Thomas & Friends ABC Family Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House Disney Channel Nickelodeon/Nick at Nite Allthat.png|All That|link=All That Amandashow.jpg|The Amanda Show|link=The Amanda Show Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House Cartoon Network Pokemon Logo.png|Pokemon|link=Pokemon Toon Disney Newadventuresofwinniethepooh.jpg|The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh|link=The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh littlemermaid_tvlogo.jpg|The Little Mermaid|link=The Little Mermaid (TV series) Aladdin_tvseries.jpg|Aladdin|link=Aladdin (TV series) Nick GAS LegendsoftheHiddenTemple.jpg|Legends of the Hidden Temple|link=Legends of the Hidden Temple HBO/Cinemax Video Games Kirby Kirbyairride.jpg|Kirby Air Ride|link=Kirby Air Ride Kirby mirror.jpg|Kirby & the Amazing Mirror|link=Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Mario/Luigi/Wario Sms.jpg|Super Mario Sunshine|link=Super Mario Sunshine mariokartdoubledash.jpg|Mario Kart: Double Dash!!|link=Mario Kart: Double Dash!! supermarioadvance4.jpg|Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3|link=Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 mario&luigi.jpg|Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Marioparty6.jpg|Mario Party 6|link=Mario Party 6 Papermario2.png|Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (October 11)|link=Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door supermario64ds.png|Super Mario 64 DS (November 21)|link=Super Mario 64 DS Sonic sonicadventuredx.jpg|Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut|link=Sonic Adventure sonicbattle.jpg|Sonic Battle|link=Sonic Battle sonicheroes.jpg|Sonic Heroes|link=Sonic Heroes sonicadvance3.jpg|Sonic Advance 3|link=Sonic Advance 3 Other Ssbm.jpg|Super Smash Bros. Melee|link=Super Smash Bros. Melee Music Disneysgreatest vol1.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 1|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 1 Disneysgreatest vol2.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 2|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 2 Disneysgreatest vol3.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 3|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 3 Shrek2 soundtrack.jpg|Shrek 2|link=Shrek 2: Motion Picture Soundtrack Harrypotter3 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (soundtrack) Books Harry Potter Harrypotter1.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Harrypotter2.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harrypotter3.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harrypotter4.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harrypotter5.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Websites In March 2004, harrypotter.warnerbros.com's new name was changed to The Official Harry Potter Website. Logos of 2004 Universal (1999).jpg|Universal Pictures|link=Universal Pictures NBC Universal Television (2004).jpg|NBC-Universal Television Distribution|link=Universal Television Universal (1997).jpg|Universal Studios Home Video|link=Universal Studios Home Entertainment Paramount_(2002).jpg|Paramount Pictures|link=Paramount Pictures Paramount Television (2002).jpg|Paramount Television|link=Paramount Television Paramount_DVD_(2002).jpg|Paramount DVD|link=Paramount Home Entertainment DreamWorks_SKG_(1997).jpg|DreamWorks SKG|link=DreamWorks SKG DreamWorks Home Entertainment (1998).jpg|DreamWorks Home Entertainment DreamWorks_Animation_(2004).jpg|DreamWorks Animation Warner Bros. Pictures (2004).jpg|Warner Bros.|link=Warner Bros. Pictures Warner Bros. Television (2003).jpg|Warner Bros. Television|link=Warner Bros. Television Warner Home Video (1997).jpg|Warner Home Video|link=Warner Home Video Columbia Pictures (1993).jpg|Columbia Pictures|link=Columbia Pictures Tristar Pictures (1993).jpg|TriStar Pictures|link=TriStar Pictures Sony Pictures Television (2002).jpg|Sony Pictures Television|link=Sony Pictures Television Columbia_Tristar_Home Entertainment (2001).jpg|Columbia TriStar Home Video|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment 20th Century Fox (1994).jpg|20th Century Fox|link=20th Century Fox Film Corporation 20th Century Fox Television (1995).jpg|20th Century Fox Television|link=20th Century Fox Television 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (1995-A).jpg|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment|link=20th Century Fox Home Entertainment 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2000).jpg|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (international) Walt Disney Pictures (1990).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures|link=Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Pictures (1995).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures (from Toy Story) Walt Disney Television Animation (2003 2014).mp4 20160108 070043.357.jpg|Walt Disney Television Animation|link=Walt Disney Television Buena Vista Television (1997).jpg|Buena Vista Television|link=Disney/ABC Domestic Television Walt Disney Home Entertainment (2001-A).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Touchstone Pictures (2002).jpg|Touchstone Films|link=Touchstone Pictures Touchstone Home Entertainment (2003).jpg|Touchstone Home Video|link=Touchstone Home Entertainment NBC_logo.png|NBC|link=NBC Cbs-logo.png|CBS|link=CBS American Broadcasting Company Logo.png|ABC|link=ABC Fox logo.png|FOX|link=Fox Broadcasting Company The WB logo.png|WB Network|link=WB Network UPN_logo.png|UPN|link=UPN KingWorld (1998).jpg|KingWorld|link=KingWorld The Incredible World of DiC (2001).jpg|The Incredible World of DiC|link=DiC Entertainment Anchor_Bay_Entertainment_(1998).jpg|Anchor Bay Entertainment HiT_Entertainment_(2001).jpg|HiT Entertainment|link=HiT Entertainment 4Kids Entertainment (1999).jpg|4Kids Entertainment|link=4Kids Entertainment PBS (2002).jpg|PBS|link=Public Broadcasting Service PBS Kids Logo.jpg|PBS Kids|link=PBS Kids HBO logo.png|HBO|link=HBO Cinemax_logo_1997.png|Cinemax|link=Cinemax Showtime_logo_1997.png|Showtime|link=Showtime The_Movie_Channel_2000.png|The Movie Channel|link=The Movie Channel Disney_Channel.png|Disney Channel|link=Disney Channel Toon_Disney_Channel.png|Toon Disney|link=Toon Disney ABC_Family.png|ABC Family|link=Freeform Nickelodeon (2004).png|Nickelodeon|link=Nickelodeon Nick at Nite logo.png|Nick at Nite FX 1997 logo.png|FX Network|link=FX Network TNT logo 2003.png|TNT|link=TNT TBS logo 2005.png|TBS|link=TBS Cartoon Network 2004.png|Cartoon Network|link=Cartoon Network Boomerang logo.png|Boomerang|link=Boomerang GSN logo 2004.png|Game Show Network|link=Game Show Network CC 2002.png|The Caption Center|link=Closed captioning NCI 1999.png|National Captioning Institute Gameboyadvance logo.png|Game Boy Advance|link=Game Boy Advance Gamecube logo.jpg|Nintendo GameCube|link=Nintendo GameCube Nintendods_logo.jpg|Nintendo DS|link=Nintendo DS Category:Timeline